Zoloft Serotonin
Zoloft is a 19 year old Dark Realmer and Firebird, played by ArtfulDodger. He first appeared in AU as a prince, and TTT's cousin. (And secret lover. /Ahi) In CU, Zoloft is the Truth of Darkness, and is known for trying to kidnap women and having a bad temper (displayed by the reddening of his face when irritated). He hunts the wildlife and pets in and around 1919, and is mistrustful of food from others. He also has a fetish for shiny objects, and isn't above stealing them. Alternate Universe (AU) Part of a royal family of Firebirds, Zoloft came to 1919 to visit his cousin/lover, Amanda Forte . He's a big-brother type, and good natured, although a bit of a showoff and a pervert. (And he's damn good in the sack, yo. /Ahi) He pursued Alcina, but things between the two only went as far as flirting. (I blame the fag-like hair. /Ahi) Current Universe (CU) From a much poorer family than his AU counterpart, Zoloft was raised in a dysfunctional household. In December of 08, Amanda and Addison learned a bit about his past. Zo's father is abusive to Zo's mother, whom Zoloft claims has tried to escape from the household on several occasions, but has finally given up and accepted her fate. When ever around his mother, Zoloft refuses to look her in the eye and usually communicates in emotionless sentences. Zo has several younger siblings still living at home, and his sister Zofia has followed him to 1919 in the past. Zo seems to have taken on his father's morals and view of the world, believing that women are to be locked indoors for breeding and raising children, while the man is free to leave the house and return only to provide food and shelter for his family. His first appearances in CU 1919 were hostile ones with the intention of roping and capturing himself a "bride" in order to continue his family bloodline. He lives in a hut in the Dark Realms with his friend Geph, where he hunts his own food and makes most of his own clothing. First Involvements After the women in the area of 1919 proved to be more than difficult to capture, he lessened his attacks on the area and began to show up for the purpose of observation and stalking. He was bothered constantly by the people in 1919, who tried to provoke him, befriend him, or talk sense into him. Amanda was one who tried to talk sense into Zo, but one of Zo's greatest irritations in the area was Addison, a Light Realmer and Phoenix, and therefore an ancient rival. Addison responded to Zoloft's biting remarks with teasing and playful gestures. Later on, Zo managed to rope and get Clarissa back to his home, but he was intercepted by his boss TTT who beat him down and rescued the Earther. Zo returned later that day in a blind rage, burning down the area trapping the people there. He demanded they hand over one of the girls to him, but when the citizens protested and as things began to take a turn for the worse, Addison used the Hivemind system to take over Jonathan's body and stop Zo with his Realmer powers. Jonathan was killed by the stunt, and Zo returned later on, in bad shape and weakened severely from the day before. Dealings with Addison When informed by Addison that his core was going out, Zoloft again reacted with hostility until he was forced to the ground and pumped full of fire (an act that saved his life but left him feeling dazed and tingly, a side effect to the Phoenix fire). Without so much as a thank you, Zo continued to show hostility towards Addison. When Amanda took the place of Creation, she granted Zoloft the title of Darkness, the opposing title to Addison, the Truth of Light. Amanda and Addison continued working on Zoloft, pulling a Christmas Carol ghost scenario on him and forcing him to recall past memories and other things. One of the flashbacks revealed a shy teenage Zoloft stalking a girl his age, and instead of roping her as intended, letting her pass by. Another included a past Christmas night, where instead of Christmas presents, the only event in the Serotonin household was another domestic beating. The Truth titles were enough to keep Zo on civil terms with Addison, but Amanda meddled with Zo's emotions at one time, forcing him to fall in love with and kiss Addison one night. Confused and feeling threatened when Addison later refused to continue their rivalry and power struggles, Zoloft distanced himself from him further. Addison decided early on that his feelings for Zoloft were from his heart, and not just the title. Chaerade played a hand in getting the two together, knocking a bit of sense into them and suggesting ways to get through to Zo. During a moment of clarity one night, Zoloft carved the image of the sun and moon into the ice pond. Addison responded later on, copying the image in the sky with stars for Zoloft. The night sky had become rather boring for Zoloft, what with living in the Dark Realm his entire life, and this image gave him a new reason to look up at it. Although aware of Addison's feelings, it took longer for Zoloft to admit his feelings to himself. Longing to be near Addison but unsure of how to express it, Zo would respond harshly towards him for some time after (throwing fire, acting physically and violently, and even bossing Addison around). Remarks like, "Lightfag" , "You think too much", and "Stop it" were all common remarks Zoloft used. Using both of their DNA, Amanda made an egg-- a child that Addison and Zoloft took turns caring for and that eventually hatched during an eclipse into a Phoenix/Firebird crossbreed they named Zephyr. Lightening Up Zoloft has grudgingly become a sort of friend and brother to Amanda. When alone with Addison, Zoloft becomes almost friendly. It was during one of these nights that the two finally expressed their feelings toward one another. The two balance each other, as Addison has helped the new Darkness to "lighten up" a bit. Zo admitted that the reason he visited the Gaian realm so much was to watch the sun rise, and that "thinking isn't so bad". He's even learned to smile when alone with Addison. The two currently live in a tree in 1919 with their son Zephyr, unable to take the crossbreed into either of their respectable Realms. He continues to be antisocial and refuses to admit his own flaws, but he's trying to help Addison with his issues, stating that "if he wanted to leave, he would have left by now". Zo also confessed how much he needed him, and hopes to achieve "perfect balance" with Addison. Recently After contemplating and realizing he could never have a life with Addison unless he told his Father about the situation, Zo began saving his energy up for a few days. During those days, Zo had Amanda install mood gems in his forehead and bellybutton area to match Addison's. When his moody and sex depraved partner became too much to handle, Zoloft decided it was a good day to confront his father, and the two of them took off to the house. Zoloft's father opened the door, and recieved a gut punch from Addison, who recieved a face punch in return, cracking his forehead gem and leaving him badly injured. Zo and his father took the sky then in bird form, and being far more fit and powerful than his father, Zoloft quickly grounded the man. After pinning him down, Zoloft went into a rage and took a knife to his father's chest repeatedly and then took the core for himself. The core increased Zoloft's internal heat, turning both his hair and his fire blue. Zo took Addison back to Gaia where he and Sorlei healed him. Addison has sense discovered the truth about his family through his long lost brother Archer. Powers and Abilities Zoloft is a Dark Realmer, Firebird, and the Truth of Darkness, granting him immortality, pyrokinesis (the ability to manipulate fire), and the ability to manipulate shadows and use the Shadow Network. His job is to bring night-time to Gaia and protect the Dark Realm. He uses both powers frequently, but has yet to use them to their full extent. They're weaker during the day, and long exposures to sunlight leave him feeling sleepy and more often than not, grumpy. Darkness As the Truth of Darkness, Zo hasn't even realized his full potential and is sticking to the basics at the moment. He's displayed the ability to reflect Addison's glowing, like the embodiment of the moon reflecting sunlight. He has no intention of ruling Hell any time soon, leaving that dirty work to his former boss, TTT. However, he intends to do the job of Darkness right (once he learns the extent of his power), for fear of being stripped of the title and/or thrown into the Nothing's hole. He has one Claimed, an Earther named Jonathan, the same man who was killed by Phoenix during the attempt to stop Zo's rage. He's attempted to move the stars once, but usually sticks to the non-interference policy. However, Zo can never compare to the flaming levels of the original Darkness, who struts around in leather whipping and raping people. Zo must also pass the test of the DARKNERGY by drinking the CURE to cure himself of the faggotry, because God knows we need another flamer in our midst. This character was inspired by Prince Zuko and all his rabid fangirls. Secrets Zo's biggest secret is that when no body is around, he puts on makeup and dresses in drag. He then proceeds to sing to "Girl's just wanna have fun!" ^_~ Desu. He ALSSSO has a Sailor Moon costume that he likes to wear when it does strange dress-up roleplay sex. The end. /Ahi Category:Dark Realmers Category:Firebirds Category:Truths Category:Pyros Category:Magicfags Category:Shadowfag Category:Faggots Category:Parent Category:Antagonist